Opposites Attract
by dazzled.by.edward.375
Summary: Edward Cullen has it all, popularity and any girl he wants, but when stubborn but beautifull Bella Swan who hates players with a vengance starts at Forks High, he finds what he wants the most, is the one thing he cant have. ExB, alternating POV, Lemons
1. First Sight

**Opposites Attract**

**Yo, so I'd thought try a different type of story. There will probably be lemons in later chapters just to warn people. I will try to make them individual chapters so people can skip them if it offends :) I dont own Twilight, I'm just borrowing Stephanie Meyers awsome characters.**

**Enjoy**

BPOV

I woke up with a start to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear.

First day of school.

Oh joy.

I groaned as I turned over whacking my hand randomly at the place I thought my alarm would be, but as usual thanks to my great coordination the alarm went flying across the room to smash into my wall. As it crashed to the floor it didn't even have the decency to turn off, but instead increased in volume, forcing me to actually get out of bed and stumble across the room to return peace and quiet to the house. Well almost peace and quiet. I heard my brother booming down the stairs. Seriously, you would think we had an elephant in the house with all the noise he was making. I paused to glare one more time at the now harmless alarm lying meekly on the floor.

I walked into the kitchen. My brother Emmett was eating breakfast.

"Bellsie!" boomed Emmett, spraying milk across the table.

"Dude, say it don't spray it." I smirked. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Looking forward to your first day at school?" Emmet said with a knowing smile.

"Arrrg" I groaned, sinking down into the kitchen chair. "Don't remind me!"

"I'm not worried about school, I mean who could resist my awesome charm and irresistible body?" he said flexing his muscles in his arms and grinning at me. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Although I must admit his muscles were impressive. Most people found him intimidating, I mean he was huge! But once you got to know him, you realised he was really just a lovable teddy bear.

"Hey kids" Charlie said walking into room. "You'll be late for your first day of school if you don't get going." I nodded and stuffed some  
toast into my mouth and ran into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror,and sighed. I wasn't disfigured or ugly, but I wasn't beautiful. I was plain. Plain brown hair and boring brown eyes. Just I finished brushing my dull hair I heard my car horn.

"Hurry up Bella!" Emmett bellowed. Emmett was being his usual patient self. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Well, as fast as I could go with out tripping over something. Yep that was me, Bella the klutz. God was so kind to me. I mean between my looks and my grace, what more could I ask for?

I slid into the car just as Emmett slammed down the accelerator.

"Jesus Emmet!" I yelled, trying to buckle up my seatbelt.

"Sorry little sis, I forgot you don't like to go fast." He laughed, slowing down – slightly.

We drove into the parking lot in front of the school. Ahhh. I hated first days of school. All the attention and people staring. For not the first and probably not the last time, I wondered if coming here was a good idea.

Mum had remarried and Emmett and I had decided it was time to come stay with dad for a while, give mum some space. I was to finish my last two years here. Emmet was a year older than me, but in the same year. Mum and Dad had adopted him when I was two. I got out of the car and slammed the door.

I turned around I saw two people making out against a wall. The guy had beautiful bronze hair that was messed up in the just-got-out-of-bed look, although it looked so perfect and sexy on him.

I let my eyes travel over his body to his perfect ass. It just made me want to walk up to him and- no Bella. Stop it. He's someone else's boyfriend. Either that or he was a player and I didn't want to get involved with him either way. Although some one with a perfect body like his would never even glance twice at someone like me. I sighed and grabbed my bag.

When I looked back I saw him unglue his lips from the strawberry blonde and whisper in her ear. They talked for a while and then she pounted and walked away from him, purposefully swaying her hips more. He watched her ass as she walked away.

As if sensing me looking at him, he turned and looked at me. His arrogant but breathtaking crockey smile faded as his eyes ran over my body, pausing on my breasts and finally resting on my face. I looked into the most vivid green eyes I had ever seen and I felt like my legs would collapse from underneath me. He was breathtaking. He looked like an adios god with perfect features, and perfect body.

His gaze was so intense, but there was something else in his gaze. Lust? I started to get hot down below. Oh shit! I had never had this kind of reaction just from looking at some one. Hell, I hardly had it at all. I was little miss innocent. I had barely made out with any one and never had a boy friend. I know. Kinda sad when I was 17. I realised I was staring and I blushed and looked away. Curse my blushing. It was so embarrassing. I saw a sign that said reception and walked quickly in that direction, trying to get away from those green eyes that felt like they were looking into my soul.

EPOV

"Edward" Tanya moaned into my mouth as I brang my hands around to her ass. I chuckled and pulled her away.

"I got to go to class now babe." I whispered in her ear.

"Can't you just skip this period, I'll make it worth your while…" she said grinding her self against my body suggestively.

"Mmm, tempting," _Not_, I thought. I was really getting tired of her whiney clinyness.

"But I've already skipped to much school this week. We don't wont the school calling home and my parents grounding me, do we?" I said seductively winking at her. She pounted but let go of me.

"See you after class." She said walking away from me, swaying her hips.

I felt someone's eyes on me. Although not unusual, I looked up to see who it was.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was standing beside her car and looking at me. My eyes travelled up her perfect body, skinny with gentle curves that made my mouth start to water. My eyes paused on her perfectly formed, delicious breasts, although they were not big enough to dominate her frame. Now not only was my mouth watering, but a specific lower region began to throb and stir.

I tore my eyes away, before my situation could become more prominent and looked up at her face. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had shiny mahogany hair that cascaded in gentle waves, framing her heart shaped face, soft full pink lips that just begged to be kissed. Then I looked into her warm brown eyes and got lost in their depths. A bright crimson blush coloured her cheeks and she looked away. She turned and walked swiftly in the other direction. I frowned. Usually women didn't walk away from me, and yet it looked like she was just about to break into a run.

"Edward."

"Edward!"

"EDWARD!"

Someone bellowed into my ear. I jumped and turned around to see Alice right behind me. I looked at my sister. She had black, spiky hair and was tiny. Think pixie.

"You constantly amaze me how some one so small, could be so loud and annoying." I said in an amused voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Its not my fault you need a hearing aid. Why were so zoned out?" she peered around me to see what I was looking at. Her eyes landed on the girl just as she entered the reception.

"Ah." She looked at me with a knowing look

"Edward please, please, _please _don't try to get in the new girls pants. I think we actually could be friends."

"How do you know? You haven't even talked to her yet."

"I just know Edward. Ok, so hands off, unless you think you actually could bare to be exclusive." I looked at her and raised my eye brows.

"Fine. Look if not for yourself then for your loving sister, could you _please_ try and stop being such a player. I know you're a good person." She stopped and frowned. "Deep, deep down -"

"Hey!" I said

"- but its getting harder to convince people of that." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe it is better that the girls do think your a horrible person. Because you can really be a dick to them sometimes."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "If I treat them so bad and they all hate me then why do they keep coming back?" I grinned. Alice rolled her eyes.  
"I gotta run. See you at lunch." She looked at me one more time then spun around and headed towards her class graceful as a ballerina.

**Thannks for reading. I'm not sure if I'll contine this story, so lots of reviews back telling me how awsome it is if you like it and want me to continue :) **

**I'm busy so I wont write a story that no one wants to read so if you like it, review and I'll post another chapter!**

**Out**

**Rach**


	2. First Impressions

**Thanks for the reviews! Virtual hugs to all you guys! **

**(extra special thanks to ILaughAtAwkwardSiliences, your review just made my day!) **

**I'll continue to write as long as there are enough people interested. Oh, and if any of you have any ideas of what you would like to happen, funny situations etc, you can tell me about them and then if I chose to use them ill dedicate the chapter to you :) **

**I'll try to update as often as I can, but defiantly once a week. **

BPOV

I walked into the reception and stood nervously while I waited for the receptionist to be free.

A girl with dark curly hair turned around. Her eyes widened as she realised I was new. She looked me up and down speculatively. I felt like she was sizing me up, as if I was competition. No chance of that, I was beyond plain. I thought I saw a flicker of resentment and disappointment cross her face before she twisted it into a fake smile. Maybe I was mistaken, I mean, she didn't know me, how could she already not like me?

"Hi, I'm Jessica, and you must be the new girl, Isabella Swan." Great, how does she know my name?

"Er, I prefer Bella." I said awkwardly.

"Right, well. Hopefully I'll have a few classes with you." She smiled, looking like she hoped the opposite. "See you around."

"Bye." I mumbled. So the plan of slipping in unnoticed didn't work out. Damn. I hated attention. And now everyone in this school knew my name! Do they get like one new student a decade?

"Can I help you dear?" The receptionist called.

"Uh, yea." I said walking up to the desk. "I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule?"

"Certainly. Let me see." She said, searching through her desk. "Ah, Isabella Swan?" I nodded.

"Here's a map and your schedule. Good luck on your first day."

"Thanks." I replied. I'll need it. I looked at my first class. English with Mrs Herder. And I was late already. What a wonderful first impression.

"Miss Swan, you're late." Mrs Herder announced as soon as I entered the class, twenty minutes into the lesson. Well, I didn't know how good a teacher she was, but I couldn't fault her powers of observation.

"I got lost." I mumbled. She sighed.

"Don't let it happen again. Take a seat next to Edward." I looked up to see the guy I saw making out outside staring at me with his brilliant emerald eyes. If it was possible, he seemed even more beautiful than before.

Beautiful? It was strange, but that as what he was. That was all I had time for in the thoughts department before I was lost in his eyes, swimming in an emerald sea. I couldn't feel my legs as I walked towards the empty seat, so predictably I tripped and feel into my chair, my cheeks turning bright red as the class as snickered. Mrs Herder went back to teaching.

"I seem to have knocked you off your feet." He chuckled, leaning in close so I could feel his sweet breath sliding down my throat. My thoughts turned instantly to mush, so I took the only option I had that would not lead to total embarrassment. I ignored him.

"Don't worry, I have that affect on most girls." He said arrogantly. Now I was starting to get annoyed. So I continued my silence.

"Hmm, this is new. What? Have I rendered you speechless?" He chuckled moving his mouth uncomfortably close to my neck.

"Piss. Off." I hissed, half mad because of what he was saying, half mad because I had a completely up himself jerk's lips a few inches way from my neck, and all I wanted him to do was close the distance.

"Mmm, feisty." He whispered in my ear. I was torn between whether to slap him or grab his face and kiss him, when luckily for him, and me, the teacher asked him a question. He reluctantly pulled away and answered her. How did he do that? I had absolutely no idea what the teacher was talking about. I was far too distracted.

I took the opportunity to slide my chair away and let my hair hang between us like a wall blocking me from view.

I tried, and failed, for about fifteen minutes to concentrate when something warm settled on my leg. An electric shock jolted through me where Edwards hand rested. It slid an inch up my leg experimentally. Goose bumps shot up and down my spine.

"Get your hand off my leg, or I'll make you." I growled. _Keep going, keep going_. What was going on? Why would I want his hand on my leg, he was an absolute jerk and I hated him! _A jerk with a face made by gods and a body that made me want to…_ No! Fortunately my rational side won that internal argument, because when his hand started gliding up again, I took my conveniently sharp pencil and stabbed him in the arm.

"Fuck!" he shouted, leaping up.

"Mr Cullen!" Ms Herder yelled.

"She stabbed me with her pencil!" he yelled pointing at me with one hand, and holding his arm where I had stabbed him with his other. I jumped up.

"He was molesting me!" I yelled. I was pleased to note blood had started to swell out of the wound, although it did make me rather nauseous.

"DETENTION" Ms Herder roared. Wow. I didn't know she had it in her.

"After school, meet me here. Until then if both of you will please leave my class."

I gathered my stuff stiffly and stormed out of the room. I can't believe him! I've never got a detention. Never! Now first class, on my first day in my new school, fucking Edward has to exist and I land one. Charlie won't be happy. I sighed and walked towards my next class, although I still had about twenty minutes to wait.

* * * *

Books thumped down on the table next to me. I looked up surprised to see a short girl with spiky black hair sit down next to me. She looked like a pixie.

"Hello. My name is Alice, and your Isabella right?" She said cheerily.

"Bella." I corrected her automatically.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I can tell we're going to be great friends!" She smiled and launched into conversation.

She was so strange and open. I barely knew her, and yet she was talking to me like we had known each other for years. It surprised me, but I really liked her, and in the end I was talking to her like I had known her my whole life as well. I even found myself laughing which was nearly impossible for me considering it was my first day at my new school and I as talking with someone I had only just meet. Usually I was really shy.

Her full name was Alice Mary Cullen and she adored shopping. She had an adopted brother like me and lived with her parents in a house just outside of town.

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" She asked as we left the class room.

"No, but I was just going to - "

"Good, then you'll sit with me and my friends!" she said happily, dragging my in the direction of the cafeteria.

We lined up and grabbed some food. When I saw her table, I was surprised to see my brother already sitting there.

"Hey Bells. How's your day been so far?" Emmet boomed.

"Just peachy, thanks." I said sarcastically as I took my seat.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend," Alice said, pointing at a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He grinned at me. "and this is Rosalie, my best friend. They're twins."

"Hey." She said, smiling. "I must apologize on behalf of Alice. She can be rather over whelming."

"Hey!" she said just as I heard the last empty chair scraping backwards.

"And this is my adopted brother, Edward." Oh no. Why didn't I realise this before? Alice _Cullen_. Edward _Cullen_. I looked up to see a familiar pair of green eyes glaring at me.

Oh shit.  
**  
Hey! Hope you like the second chapter :) If I get enough reviews I'll post the next! More reviews = more chapters! Remember if there's anything you think would be awesome tell me bout it ok? TTFN**

**Rach**


	3. Friendship

**Hey, here's the next chapter!**

Frienship

EPOV

Who the hell was she? No one had ever rejected me before. NO ONE. Then the one girl who can make me hard by just looking at her, the one that I wanted more than I ever wanted any one before, resists me.

How ironic.

I must admit I was rather forward in class, but she drives me crazy! The urge to touch her was too hard to resist. Then she goes and stabs me with a freakn pencil! Was she insane?

I entered the cafeteria, still fuming. I grabbed a tray of food, although I didn't feel like eating. I looked toward the table where my sister and friends would be sitting, and froze.

You have got to be kidding me.

In the seat that was usually empty, sat the beautiful girl from English.

I walked over stiffly and sat down in the empty chair across from her.

"And this is my adopted brother, Edward." Alice was saying as I sat down.

I saw her freeze. Hmm, she must've made the connection. She slowly looked up until her eyes meet mine. I was aiming for an angry glare but when I looked into her eyes, I found my self drowning in a sea of brown. My thoughts got all mixed up and my lips, not listening to my head, curled up into a smile. Her brow creased adorably into a frown with her luscious lips slightly parted and her chocolate eyes glazed over…

WHATS GOING ON!!?? Seriously, what is she doing to me? _She's just another girl, get a grip. _I immediately composed my face back into a frown. Shock crossed her face at the sudden change, until she controlled her facial expressions and moulded her face into a frown to mirror mine.

We sat there, glaring at each other until Alice cleared her throat.

"So… Have you guys met?"

"You could say that." I said not taking my eyes of the girl. It was then I realised I didn't even know her name. It didn't matter. _Yeah right_ said an annoying voice in the back of my head. _You're just dying to know it._

"Yeah, Anna is it?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Bella." came the icy reply.

_Bella._

I liked the way it rolled off my tongue. _A beautiful name for a beautiful_… Fuck, I was doing it again.

"Edward…" my sister said in a warning tone. The whole table was looking at me, except for Bella, who was fixedly looking the other way.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" I said defensivly.

"Didn't do anything?!" Bella burst out. Here we go. "So I guess feeling up people you've never met, in their first class at a new school is normal behaviour for you?"

The rest of the table was glaring at me, especially that new guy I hadn't really paid attention to. Shit, he must be her brother. I thought I was big, but he was fucking huge!

"So does that mean you stab people with a pencil you've never met?" I asked. "Is that normal for you?"

The table looked shocked at our sudden outbursts. Then suddenly they all burst into laughter.

"You actually stabbed him with a pencil?"

"Way to go" Jasper laughed, leaning across the table to knock fists with Bella.

Bella looked at me with smug victory written all over her face. It was confusing, because I wanted to wipe that look off her face, but the way I wanted to do it was to kiss it off. I couldn't let her get the last word.

"I'm sorry we got of on the wrong foot, I guess we can get to know each other better in detention." I said smiling innocently at her. Her face changed to anger in the blink of an eye and a brilliant blush coloured her cheeks, making her look all flushed, which I can't begin to tell you how much I liked. She had just opened her mouth to give it to me when…

BRING BRING

"Saved by the bell." I chuckled as I swiftly walked to class.

BPOV

Why the hell did he have to be so annoying? I thought watching his retreating figure. It was hard to keep in mind that I was furious at him, when my eyes kept slipping to his gorgeous ass. What I wouldn't give to… shit. I was doing it again. Keep your mind out of the gutter Bella! He may be the hottest guy you've ever seen, or ever will see, but he's still a stuck up jerk who thinks every girl wants to get with him – which is true, with maybe the exception of Alice and Rosalie – but that still doesn't excuse his behaviour. I sighed as I made my way to my next class. At least I wouldn't have to talk or communicate with him in any way till our detention.

I finally found my next class, biology, 10 minutes late. I stumbled into the class room and looked up. There, sitting next to the only spare seat, was Edward Cullen. Was I annoyed? yes, surprised? no. Things hadn't been going well for me all day, why should they start now? I though sarcastically. I walked stiffly over to the spare seat and sat down, sliding the chair as far away from him as possible. I glanced at him quickly out of the corner of my eyes. He was looking strait ahead but his lips were pulled up into a satisfied smirk. Cocky bastard. Of course as soon as I focused on his lips, I stared imagining other things he could do with his mouth, and thoughts degraded, I'm ashamed to say, into mush.

"Look around kids, the person next to you is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the term. Enjoy" the teacher said, smirking as if he knew and revelled in my pain.

"This is going to be a loooong year." I muttered under my breath, resting my head against the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, were you thanking the gods?" Edward obviously felt the need to contribute.

"No, I was praying for a swift death." I retorted back. Edward chuckled and shook his head and started taking notes from the board. I grumbled to myself and tried to (tried being the key word here) focus on the class.

The class continued with us sitting in silence – amused silence for Edward, and annoyed silence for me. As time wore on, a strange phenomenon seemed to be occurring. No mater how far I lent or moved my chair away, Edward seemed to be getting closer. I look suspiciously at Edward, but he continued to look at the board with an innocent expression plastered on his face. Finally he got so close our thighs were touching. The warmth against my leg was incredibly nice maybe I should just leave his leg there and maybe he'll use his hand again… oh shit, have to stop this now.

"Ok that's it. STAY on your side of the desk." I said turning to face him. He just looked at me and grinned, and, if it was possible, shuffled closer.

"Move" I grunted trying to push him away. He wouldn't move, but I got the chance to feel his nicely defined biceps. Mmm. Ok enough of this.

"I have a pencil," I said raising it threateningly "and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Ok, ok!" he laughed, moving back (only a few inches mind you) and throwing his hands up in mock surrender. The look on his face was so comical that I couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled at me, then his smile faded and his expression became more serious.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start, and I know that was partly my fault. I would really like it if we could try to be friends?" Edward asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Partly?" I asked, raising my eye brow. He laughed ruefully.

"Ok, maybe mostly my fault. I'm really sorry for how I've acted, I'm not always such a jerk you know." I looked him over. He did look slightly nervous, and I realised how hard it must have been for someone with such a large ego to apologise.

"Sure, and I'm also sorry for stabbing you with a pencil." I laughed. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Friends?" He asked

"Friends." I said, taking his offered hand. A jolt of electricity ran up my arm at the contact. Our eyed met and I found my self drowning in emerald seas. I realised I was staring and blushed and looked away.

"Pretty good first day this must be for you, making friends with some one like me." He said, wiggling his eye brows.

"Edward…" I warned

"Only joking." Edward grinned. It was such a carefree smile I couldn't help but smile back. I shook my head and turned to the board.

"I can tell this is going to be the start of a very beautiful friendship." He grinned, turning back to his work.

"I hope so" I said rolling my eyes.

_I hope so._

**I hope you enjoyed! If you have and constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it!**

**Ciao **


End file.
